Protect and Survive: Team Lorne
by RowenaR
Summary: First Lieutenant Joe Simmons, Staff Sergeant Will Meyers and First Sergeant Robert McPherson, seen through the eyes of their CO, Major Evan Lorne.


**Author:** RowenaR

**Rating:** K+

**Category:** General

**Disclaimer:** Stargate belongs to Gekko and… all those other people making money with it. Anyway, I don't. Honestly. So – I don't own, you don't sue. Deal?

**Summary:** First Lieutenant Joe Simmons, Staff Sergeant Will Meyers and First Sergeant Robert McPherson, seen through the eyes of their CO, Major Evan Lorne.

**A/N:** This is the _Protect and Survive_ pendant to the _Minor Characters: Preludes_ (i.e. the 10_ocs pieces for Evan's team), only they all take place somewhere _after_ the beginning of the _Protect and Survive_ series. The first one (aka "The One Where Major Moore Is Curious, Major Lorne Is Interrogating a Lieutenant, And Simmons Is Talkative. Well, Kind Of.") takes place somewhere between _Good Intentions_ and _A Little Place Like Kokomo_ and was written because my beta **mac** pointed out to me I needed to take care a little of Simmons' private life. Anyone remember the IT tech from _Show the World_? Well, look what became of her ;)

Also, **mac** will probably go to beta hell for some of the snark in her beta notes on the first story but only after I went to author hell for giving her the groundwork her snark is based on ;)

Anyway, as always: Not a native speaker, so please excuse any weird grammatical constructions, run-ons and typos. Feedback will earn you a cookie, flames will roast my marshmellows.

* * *

#05 Amnesty

**Good Advice**

"_Good advice costs nothing, and it's worth the price.  
It's fruitful as can be,  
And it's absolutely free.  
My good advice.__"_

_Allan Sherman, "Good Advice"_

He can't believe they're doing what they're doing right now. Simmons and that IT tech at the other end of the row Simmons is sitting in, that is. And he can't believe he just caught them messaging in a briefing. Granted, it's 'only' about routine IT security upgrades but… _Simmons_? Not paying attention in a _briefing_? Now he knows something's wrong.

Most of all because Moore is holding the briefing – how come, he wonders, that the IT nerds always seem to dump off the introductions and boring briefings of the unworthy to Moore – and Moore's briefings are actually kind of entertaining. Well, sometimes. Okay, most of the times. Ah, hell.

That's not important, anyway. What's important is that Simmons isn't really paying attention and that really poses a puzzle to him. What the hell is going on with that girl from IT? He frowns and manages to catch Moore's eyes. He raises his eyebrow and discretely points to Simmons and the IT tech. At first, Moore just goes on about new encryption protocols but then he looks back and… rolls his eyes. So he _did_ notice that at least two people in his audience aren't exactly following his explanation.

Fortunately, the rest of his team is seated in same row with Simmons and the tech – that is in the row before him – so they don't actually see him observing Simmons and the tech. Good thing, also, that he'd taken the time to actually read the memo about the upgrades two days ago so he can follow the lecture with one ear and still keep watching them without actually missing something.

Yeah, it's pretty apparent they're messaging. He'd love to know what exactly they're talking about because the furtive glances and the suppressed giggles tell a very interesting story. Another look at Moore confirms that he made the same assessment. Oh great. He runs a hand through his hair, wondering what Laura will say to this. She'll probably have a _field day_… Simmons of all people carrying on something covert with an Atlantis inhabitant… yeah, she'll love that.

Of course, she also isn't the one who has to pull Simmons aside for a 'talk' and tell him to stop messing around and feel like an idiot because she's prying around in another man's private life because she's his boss… oh thank God, the briefing is finally over. Everyone gets up and shuffles out of the room. Unfortunately, Simmons doesn't do him the favor of leaving together with the IT tech but takes care to leave with the rest of his team.

So he gets up, trying to find a reason to call him back and maneuver him into a situation where they can talk. He really doesn't want to order Simmons into his office for that because seriously, they're beyond having to do that. Simmons really did… "You realize your Lieutenant was not exactly paying attention, right?"

Yeah, right. Of course Moore wouldn't just let it go. He's not exactly a big fan of Simmons and he also likes to take every opportunity to needle _him_. He frowns. "Yes, of course. I'm neither blind nor stupid."

That brings him a snort and a rather casual, "Really? Coulda fooled me."

Right. That was to be expected. "You know, Moore… you might want to stop offending random people here. Maybe the IT department wouldn't make you hold all the introductions and the boring briefings then…"

Moore actually moves to thump him in the shoulder and he manages to duck it but not without a chuckle. Moore's reaction is a frown. "Coward."

He grins. "Nah, just faster than you."

"Yeah, yeah. So anyway… guy like that? What could he have to say to a girl like her?" Yeah, good question. The tech – one of those girls that are rather cute than strikingly beautiful, with shoulder-length blond hair and merry blue eyes – seems to be a little bouncy… very different from Simmons who always tries to be stoic and measured in everything he does.

He shrugs. "Don't know… what about 'my RAM's bigger than yours'?"

It makes Moore snort again. Then, "They're a guy and a girl, not two guys. Anyway… when you go and do your little 'I'm your CO and therefore entitled to know _all_ about your life' thing… be nice, huh?" That makes him turn to Moore and frown. Since when… "What? Even I know that people that young are allowed to make mistakes."

"Yeah, right. Anyway… I gotta go. Need to interrogate a Lieutenant, you know." At that, Moore just rolls his eyes and shakes his head but then he grins and gives him a clap on the shoulder before he takes his leave. Now… where to find Simmons?

Oh right, the Lieutenant was scheduled to help with the inspection of the hazmat suits because Woolsey and Sheppard had agreed that everyone halfway qualified should be tasked with that on a rotating schedule and since Simmons had done some hazmat cross training last year… Ah, there's the storage room that is designated as the area the Lieutenant is responsible for. The door is open, so he simply steps into the room. Huh, where now… "Sir? Anything I can do for you?" _Damn_. Did he really have to step out of that aisle all of a sudden?

He clears his throat. "Yeah, uh, I wanted… um…" _Jesus_, get to the _point_, he thinks and clears his throat again. "Lieutenant… we both know you weren't really paying attention in that IT briefing, were you?"

Simmons, always good for a surprise, says nothing at first but only blushes… _furiously_. Okay, so he's apparently on the right track. Then, when he's over the initial shock, Simmons manages to get out, "Yes, sir. No, sir. I mean… yes, I was a little… distracted."

He nods. So at least he doesn't deny it. "Mind telling me the story behind it?" Also, don't make me have to drag everything out of you _again_, he thinks.

Simmons rubs his neck and gestures towards the suits in front of him. "Would you mind if I… go on inspecting, sir?" He shakes his head and gestures for Simmons to continue, only _this_ close to rolling his eyes. "So… uh… I was… in a conversation." He raises his eyebrow and Simmons apparently got the hint. "With… Kass… Miss Wilson."

"Miss Wilson, Lieutenant?" He could have sworn the Lieutenant blushed again but it's really hard to tell because Simmons takes great care not to look at him directly and focus his attention on the suits.

"Kassandra Wilson, sir. She works as a technician in the IT department." He nods.

"Alright. So what's going on between you and Miss Wilson?" Come _on_, Simmons. Don't make me _order_ you to spill it.

Simmons, though, takes a moment or two to gather the right words. In the end he comes up with, "A while ago we started kind of dating."

That makes him frown and wonder, "Kind of? You can _kind of_ date someone?" He really couldn't help but ask _that_ because not even Laura and he had 'kind of' dated. Okay, _they_ had delved headlong into a relationship, once they'd gotten over their…

"Excuse me but… could we please… focus on the story here, sir?" Oh damn, don't laugh now, he admonishes himself because he does remember how it was to be that young and in love because it starts to become very apparent that Simmons _is_ in love with Miss Kassandra Wilson from the IT department.

Barely able to smother a grin he says, "Of course. So you started kind of dating. What happened then? Are you still dating or…"

The Lieutenant scrunches his nose and takes a moment or two again. Then he replies, "Well, we… kind of made it permanent two weeks ago, sir."

"Again, _kind of_?" Really, how can someone make a relationship 'kind of' permanent?

"Yeah, uh… it's a bit complicated, sir." He wants to barge in again but realizes fast enough that it's probably not a good idea to be all prying and CO-y when he just got Oyster-Simmons to open up a little. "But… seriously, sir, please believe me when I tell you that it really hasn't been going on for very long and that it won't interfere with my performance… both our performances."

Uh-huh. Yeah. Right. "Really? You weren't exactly paying attention, Lieutenant. _Both_ of you. _And_ I wasn't the only one who noticed." He's pretty sure from the near horrified look on Simmons' face that he doesn't have to tell the Lieutenant that it was _Major Moore_ who also noticed.

However, Simmons manages to catch himself amazingly fast. "With all due respect, sir... Kassandra and I developed most of those upgrades."

Oh, he knew that. He really didn't just _skim_ the memo, even though it had been one of the rare nights where they hadn't been either on conflicting schedules or one of them was caught up off-world and Laura had nearly resorted to practically _dragging_ him to the bedroom. Which, to be honest, had actually been kind of a turn-on… _Jesus_, he really needs to get a grip on himself.

Giving Simmons a stern CO look, he reminds him, "Doesn't mean you don't need to pay attention, Lieutenant."

Again, Simmons _may_ be blushing. "Of course, sir." Or… maybe he's rather displaying the faintest hint of a smirk. "But I don't think Major Moore would like you implying he could screw up explaining something as easy as that."

What the… that little… he really needs to have a word with Meyers about not corrupting his good little Lieutenant. "I certainly didn't say _that_, Lieutenant."

"No, sir. Of course not." Yeah, right. As if Simmons had believed that… because the hint of a smirk that's still there tells him differently.

"And I didn't _think_ it, either." Okay, so that's basically a lie because he _had_ thought about that. Not that he didn't think Moore competent or anything, just… ah hell. He really doesn't have to justify himself to a subordinate.

Said subordinate just managed to school his features back to inscrutably, though. "Of course you didn't, sir." He really, really, _really_ needs to have a word with Meyers about not influencing the young, susceptible Lieutenant with his NCO wiles.

Anyway… he still has something to say about this, now that he knows that Simmons is in something pretty close to an actual relationship because that does bring a few changes with it. He takes a deep breath. "So now that we cleared that up… I'd appreciate it if you behaved less like a high school student and more like the officer I came to respect."

Oh, wait, where did that come from? Obviously Simmons just thought the same because for a short moment he can see that the Lieutenant is almost… astonished at what he just said. "Of course, sir. I'm… sorry for neglecting my duties. It won't happen again."

"I certainly hope so, Lieutenant." And then… he feels compelled to add, "And while we're at it… I need to know about things like this. You don't have to pour your heart out to me about every personal matter but I do need to know the basics." Simmons nods and he feels like he needs to explain a bit more. "Because, if push comes to shove… I need to know whom I have to notify."

He wishes he wouldn't have said it in such a quiet and grave tone because it should be routine for him but to be honest… notifying people just doesn't become easier over the years. And he'd hate not notifying the right or enough people. Simmons seems to have realized this as well because he stops his inspection and becomes very still for a moment or two. Then he nods and takes a deep breath before he says, "Yes, sir. Of course."

It seems like something really hit Simmons because he doesn't go back to checking the hazmat suits with professional ease, as fake as it may seem. "Good." When Simmons just nods, he realizes that the Lieutenant might need some time alone now to digest something. So he simply adds, "As you were, Lieutenant."

At that, Simmons takes up his clipboard again and just starts inspecting the suits again… but just before he leaves the storage room he hears Simmons clear his throat behind him so he turns back, his eyebrow raised. "Actually, sir… you're right. You don't 'kind of' date... and you don't have 'kind of' serious relationships."

Huh. He actually managed to teach someone a lesson. That's surely a first, isn't it? It makes him grin a little when he answers, "Of course I'm right. That's why I'm the CO and you're the Lieutenant." After a moment of hesitation, Simmons joins him in grinning and he can't help adding, "You might want to introduce Miss Wilson to the team at some point in the near future. I'm sure your little chat in the briefing didn't get past the Sergeants."

Did Simmons just murmur, "_Nothing_ gets past the Sergeants." with a certain disgruntled edge to his voice? Nah, he must have been imagining it. What he does say is, "Of course, sir. And now… I uh…" He just gestures for Simmons to go back to what he was doing before, takes his leave and walks out of the storage room.

Damn pity that Laura's off on a mission right now and won't come home for the next three days if everything goes according to the plan because he'd _love_ to tell her about the news. He's pretty sure she had _no_… "Moore to Lorne." What the…?

"Go on. And don't tell me it's another emergency with some fried systems or something." Because really, it's _not_ his job to tend to that, even though Sheppard and McKay are both off-world and he's acting military commander at the moment.

Moore just chuckles. "Nah, I'd just wanted to ask about lovely Miss Wilson and dashing Lieutenant Simmons. Did you find out what's going on there?" At first he wants to ask why Moore knew the tech's name and never told him but then he remembers it's pointless to ask him stuff like that. He'd just grin and shrug and give him one of those 'You always say you're my boss so I assumed you _knew_ that.' looks. Well, if he could actually see him.

So instead of walking into the open trap he answers, "As a matter of fact… I did." But before Moore can get to ask about what _exactly_ it is, he adds, "And if you want to know what's going on... ask them yourself."

Ha. He can almost _hear_ the pout when Moore replies a little sourly, "Oh like Simmons is going to tell _me_ anything about it."

It just makes him grin and give back, "Yeah, tough luck." And because he's really in the mood to rattle Moore, he decides to go for, "And now get off the frequency, I've got important CO stuff to do."

"Uh-huh, like _what_? Harass some poor Marines into cleaning something with a toothbrush?" Oh, is someone starting to get pissed off for not getting his strange and disturbing appetite for gossip filled?

"So not your business, Moore." And now for the kill… "Lorne out." Moore tries to protest – he's pretty sure he even managed to get in a profanity or two – but the satisfaction when he ends the conversation with a tap is really nice. He knows he'll probably get thrashed good at their next hand-to-hand match – and yeah, probably rightfully so – but it was totally worth it.

Now… off to read some more memos and paperwork so that _he_ can drag _Laura_ to the bedroom once she's back again. Ah, it's good to be in a relationship that's far from anything 'kind of'… and he's pretty sure one day Simmons will find his way there as well… maybe even with Miss Kassandra Wilson, if he doesn't behave like a complete idiot. Yeah… sounds like something that could happen.


End file.
